Barney's Super Singing Circus! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super Singing Circus (also konw as "Barney's Magical Loud Circus" in the UK) is a Barney Home Video released in May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't attend Saturday's circus, Barney and the children put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children preform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Kristen *Stephen *Kim *Danny *Emily Song List *Barney Theme Song *Animal Fair *Puttin' On a Show *When the Circus Comes to Town *The Marching Song *The Rainbow Song *Laugh With Me! *Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? *Brushing My Teeth *The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze *Yankee Doodle *The Exercise Song *Me and My Teddy *When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) *I Love You Barney's Super Singing Circus Previews 2000 Opening *Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Fan Club Promo (1999) *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1900-2101) *Intro (Season 1-3 Version) *Super Singing Circus Title Card (Season 1-3 Version) Closing *End Credits (Season 3 Version) *Barney - Lets Play School Preview (1999) *Barney's Big Surprise Preview (1998) *Barney in Outer Space Preview (1998) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Trivia *The Custom 1999-2002 Barney costume is used (MIX OF THE ADDED eyes from Season 1, Season 3, and Season 6) are added. *The Barney, BJ and Baby Bop voice from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" is used. *The BJ and Baby Bop costume from the video of the same name is used. *The musical arrangements from 2000 Season 6 home video of the same name is used. *This is the voiced by Bob West up until Round and Round we Go! in 2002. *last use of the Stephen doesn't wear his glasses in this video. After this, he wore them until his final appearance in You Can Be Anything. This was actually filmed in 1998 before the episode Excellent Exercise! when who did the voice of Barney took a day off. *Filming for this home video began in May 7-16, 1998 and ended in January 12, 1999. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the video of the same name. *Kristen returned in this video after being absent for more than a year since the video Barney's Night Before Christmas. *Save for the theme song, every song was re-composed for this video. *David Voss played one of the clowns and the Teddy Bear. This is also the second time he portrayed a character since Barney Live! In New York City. *This is the only time Emily and Kristen appear together. *'During "I Love You", You can hear the piano in the first verse because this version is in the same style as Barney in Concert, Late 1990/1991-1992 BYG and Season 1's pitch. The second verse has the same mistake but this timewith this verse in the same style as 1993-98 in a higher pitch.' Category:2000 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 6 Category:Stephen White Category:Second Genteration Videos